


Mute

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [111]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last day for monthly requests to be made through the XO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mute

Tycho wasn’t in his office. Wedge frowned and glanced around the room once more, just in case his eyes were tricking him. Tycho still wasn’t there. It was the middle of the afternoon, and his executive officer was usually easily found in his office, reading over reports, filing mission requests and briefing notes, and making sure the squadron was up-to-date on all communications and requests. It was strange that he wasn’t present on a day when those requests were due.

“Hey, Wes, have you seen Tycho?”

Wes paused in the hall outside, and shrugged, “Not since lunch.”

Wedge frowned again, “He wasn’t sick or anything, was he?”

“No, not that he mentioned, why?” Wes started walking again, closing the distance between them until Wedge waved him off.

“Never mind, but if you see him could you let him know I was looking for him?”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Wes shrugged and continued on his way to the hanger, leaving Wedge to worry about Tycho. There was some free time for most of the squad, and he meant to check on his X-Wing and make sure that there were no last minute requests to pass on to Celchu since it was the monthly deadline, though if Tycho had gone missing there might not be much point to the request at this point in the day.

It wasn’t until he was seated in his cockpit and looking around at the other fighters that he noticed something out of place. Tycho was sitting in his own X-Wing across the bay, with his feet up and his eyes closed. Wes scrambled down again and was over to the other pilot’s side in moments.

“Taking a break, Tycho?”

Tycho grunted but opened his eyes, giving Wes a dirty look. “Are you here to tattle on me Janson?”

“Should I?” Wes grinned, “Wedge was looking for you.”

“I’ll just bet he was, and he can keep looking or I’ll tell him about that sick call you had last week. I’ve got my comm on mute and I am not answering any more requests until tomorrow.”

Wes rubbed his hands on the ladder, “Did Corran request that new paint again? And Hobbie wanted another helmet? And maybe Inyri was looking for more flight suits? Poor Tycho, I suppose this is the wrong time to ask for another pair of gloves, since my last set are all sticky from adhesives?” He ducked as Tycho tossed his own gloves at his head.

“Alright, I suppose I can keep your secret, as long as you keep mine.” Wes laughed and slid down the ladder rungs, narrowly avoiding Tycho’s helmet which plummeted after him.


End file.
